


I Want To Watch

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: It's the first weekend of summer break, and all Liam wants to do is start his vacation off right. A little stay at his step-dad's lake house with his favorite chimera should be just the thing, right?





	I Want To Watch

If you had told Liam Dunbar a year ago that Theo Raeken would end up becoming one of his closest friends, he would most certainly not have believed you. If you then told him that he would be spending the first weekend of his summer break with alone Theo at his step-dad’s lake house, he’d definitely think you insane. Yet here he was. . .

 

After the fight with the Anuk-Ite, Theo had continued to hang around with Liam. At first it was just at pack meetings, but gradually the younger boy found himself inviting the chimera to do things with him with increasing frequency. It took his other friends awhile to get used to it, but Liam reminded Mason that they also let Nolan do stuff with them now too.

 

School had finally ended, and summer vacation was in full swing. Liam wanted to do something fun to kick it off right, but everyone else seemed to already have other plans for the weekend. Mason’s parents had agreed to let Corey join them on the cruise trip the family had planned. Malia was finally getting to go on her trip to Paris, and had convinced Lydia to come with her. Stiles was out of town, Scott was helping a new pack near L.A. Liam had thought about maybe seeing if Nolan wanted to do something, but his parents had been keeping him on a rather tight leash after finding all the guns in his closet. That really only left Theo.

 

Theo didn’t have any other plans, and had never really had any kind of proper vacation before; so when Liam asked him if he wanted to crash at his step-dad’s lake house with him for the weekend, he didn’t immediately decline.

“Won’t your parents mind?” he asked the beta

“They are both out of town for one of dad’s big medical conferences, won’t be back until next weekend” Liam replied. He could almost see the wheels of uncertainty turning inside the chimera’s head. “Come on, it will be a lot of fun! There’s a lake, and we can take out dad’s boat, and we can have a bonfire, and all kinds of stuff! It’s the best way to start off summer” he tried to persuade the other boy. “. . .and I’ve also got some of that wolfsbane extract we can mix in with the fully stocked liquor cabinet” Liam added with a grin

“Alright, count me in. Could use the break!” Theo replied. Sleeping a few nights at a fancy lake house sounded a lot better than the usual bedroll in the back of his truck.

 

\-------

 

It had been an eight hour drive to the remote getaway, but Theo had managed to get himself and Liam to the destination, with _just_ enough time to catch the sun setting over the water.

 

Grabbing his bag, and the food and other supplies Liam had made him stop to pick-up along the way, Theo followed Liam to the front of the lake house.

“We would have got here a lot sooner if we didn’t have to stop for your shopping spree” the older boy lamented

“Don’t blame me! I’m not the one who didn’t have a swimsuit, and then spent over an hour making the dressing room attendant keep bringing you different colored speedos!” Liam chided

“Sorry. Didn’t do a whole lot of swimming with the Dread Doctors” Theo shot back

“you can’t use ‘because Dread Doctors’ as an excuse for _everything_ Theo!” Liam argued

“Watch me!” the chimera smirked back

 

Liam just rolled his eyes and unlocked the front door to the lake house. It wasn’t an especially large dwelling. The outside had wood paneling that made it resemble more of a cabin. Inside the single floor building there were only a few rooms. A small kitchen that extended out into the main common area, and overlooked a large set of glass doors which led out onto the back deck, and gave a wonderful view of the lake. Other than that there were only two bedrooms. The master bedroom featured a single king sized mattress, a skylight, its own shower and bathroom, and a large window, that also looked out over the lake. That room was were Liam’s parents stayed . . . there was no way he would sleep in that bed he thought to himself, mind shuddering.

 

The other room, more of a guest bedroom, was a lot smaller. It also had its own tiny bathroom, a skylight, and window on the east side of the house, opening out into the small clearing right outside. There were two full size beds, each with their own nightstand, and a single dresser on the opposite wall.

 

After storing the food and other amenities in the kitchen, Theo followed Liam into the guest bedroom. It had been a long drive, and both boys were rather exhausted. The two made quick work of unpacking their bags, taking off their clothes and getting settled. Liam’s bed creaked as he sank down into the mattress after turning off the light. Within minutes, both chimera and beta were sound asleep.

 

\-------

 

Theo just laid on his back, one arm draped over his chest, the other behind his head underneath the pillow. He had woken up, but was resisting the urge to move, or even open his eyes for that matter. The morning sunlight spilled into the room through the window, he enjoyed breathing in the clean smell of the fresh air that accompanied it.

 

He suddenly heard the creak of Liam’s mattress, followed by soft padding of the other boy’s footsteps across the wooden floor of the bedroom. Liam started to change his clothes, gathering clean ones out of his bag near the window. The way the sunlight seemed to kiss every inch of the shirtless beta almost made Theo lose control of his breath. He sat there watching Liam, eyes cracked so slightly that it was impossible to tell they were open. “He must still think I’m asleep” Theo thought to himself. The chimera decided that he wasn’t going to do anything to convince Liam otherwise. “Maybe I can get a few more minutes of quiet when he leaves the room” he silently added in his head.

 

Suddenly he heard the padding of Liam’s movement again. What was happening? Theo made sure his eyes were completely closed, and tried to slow his breathing to keep up the façade. He felt as Liam got closer and closer to the bed, clearly trying to be sneaky.

 

Theo wasn’t exactly sure which one of them started this stupid game, but he liked to blame Liam. Scott had sent the two of them to observe a compound, which he thought was being used as a base of operations for a new group of hunters. The two boys spent three whole days and nights, sitting in Theo’s truck, making notes of who was coming and going. The only way their stakeout would work would be if they slept in shifts. Of course Theo and Liam being Theo and Liam, meant that there _had_ to be some kind of challenge to it.

 

Theo had dozed off pretty quickly after he finished his watch. As the end of Liam’s shift neared, an evil smirk spread across his face. He ever so silently moved as close as he could to the sleeping chimera’s face . . . and then he waited. Theo was still mostly asleep, but he thought he could sense something right in front of him. As he opened his eyes, he entire field vision was suddenly filled with nothing but Liam’s face; those bright blue, shiny puppy eyes dripping with anticipation. Theo jumped a little at the shock, not expecting to be woken up like that; much to Liam’s delight.

“What did you do that for?!” Theo demanded

“I was bored. You’re pretty easy Raeken, I get one point” Liam replied contentedly

Thus began the point system. If the other person didn’t react you lost two points; you’d get one point if they jumped/shook, two points if they shouted, and the crown jewel of three points was if the other person’s eyes changed and/or fangs and claws came out. They had been going back and forth with it for a few months now at least. Theo’s favorite had been when he snuck into Liam’s room and held the Dread Doctor mask right in front of the other boy’s face. Liam actually howled in fear when he woke up, before getting really angry at Theo. Theo let him shove him to ground, too busy laughing to care “three points Dunbar” was all he said.

 

Theo just assumed at this point that Liam was continuing on with their stupid game. “Boy will he be pissed when I don’t react” Theo thought to himself, mentally bracing himself for whatever prank Liam was going to pull to startle him awake this time.

He felt Liam slowly climb onto the bed, and crawl over top of Theo. He felt the sudden warmth of another body right in front of his face; he felt Liam’s breath, soft and warm on his cheek.

 

Theo wasn’t moving. Liam frowned, and moved ever closer to the chimera. Liam had gone from just barely touching the tip of Theo’s nose with his, to now where his nose and Theo’s were side to side. Liam didn’t think he could possibly get any closer. He sat there, just like that a few more minutes, breathing in Theo’s scent for any hint of fear or surprise.

 

Theo couldn’t take the tension anymore, just as Liam was about to give up and get a bucket of ice-water, Theo opened his eyes and went to lift his head up. Liam didn’t move back in time, and their lips momentarily brushed against one another. Liam sat back as quickly as he could, immediately trying to put some distance between their faces.

Theo just sat back against the headboard and smirked, “so do I get a point or do you lose two?” he asked mockingly

“W-w-what?” Liam stammered back, confused and caught-off guard by the whole situation.

“I mean, I have to give you credit; you’ve never tried gay chicken to wake me up before” Theo observed, still very much content with himself

“I wasn’t playing gay chicken” Liam tried to rebut

“Uh, you just tried to kiss me, and now you’re literally sitting in my lap; plus I’m guessing that’s not a flashlight that’s pushing into my thigh?” Theo argued, raising one eyebrow.

 

Liam immediately jumped off the bed, embarrassed. “It’s first thing in the morning, Theo” Liam tried to excuse his erection.

“Morning wood? Really Liam, that’s the best you’ve got?” Theo

“It’s an excuse!” he protested, “better than your theory of ‘gay chicken’!”

“I’ll only count that because we both know you’d lose” Theo snarked

“Would not!” Liam shouted

“20 points says you’d break within 5 minutes!” Theo countered smugly

 

Liam glared over at Theo who was still propped up on his back against the bed. “Fine!” he growled

That caught Theo off-guard. He was just trying to get a rise out of Liam, he didn’t think the beta would actually go for it.

“Fine?” Theo asked

“Fine!” Liam shouted back again

“I guess we’re doing this” Theo said, a little unsure of what was about to happen.

Liam left his shirt off and started to climb back onto the bed. He straddled Theo, one leg on each side of the other boy, kneeling over top of him and started to gently cup the chimera’s cheek with hand. “Just for the record” Liam started, “I’m not gay, but 20 points is 20 points, so get ready to lose Raeken!”

 

Theo gave a cocky laugh, accepting the challenge before being interrupted by Liam’s lips softly brushing against his. It wasn’t a kiss, it was more of a gentle graze, the sweet, soft, warm, pink flesh passing delicately over the chimera’s lips. Liam was teasing him, taunting him almost. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as Theo thought.

 

Liam’s mouth began to wander down the side of Theo’s neck, tongue lightly flicking against the older boy’s skin. Liam kept his hands on either side of the chimera, propping himself up so he could closely hover over the older boy’s body.

 

Theo ran his hands through the beta’s hair, before gently pulling at the back of his neck to bring his head back up to be even with his. Still maintaining their delicate pace, Theo sucked lightly at Liam’s lower lip; he hummed contentedly when he saw Liam’s eyelids flutter in reaction.

 

Liam was lost for a moment. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, he thought to himself; but the thrill of the competition was sending him over the edge. The inner drive inside him being propelled forward by his wolf, impatient for anything but complete victory over the chimera.

 

Liam was slowly ceding more and more control over to his wolf; the beast inside that was pushing him to escalate things. Giving in, he suddenly bit into Theo’s lower lip with his teeth; a satisfying grin spreading across his face at the yelp from the chimera, and the taste of blood mixing with the taste of the other boy’s lips swirling on his tongue.

 

Theo quickly regained his composure, pulling his lips back from Liam’s. “So you want to play rough, little wolf?” he growled into Liam’s ear. Theo used his arms to quickly grab Liam, and in one swift motion had flipped the younger boy so he was now pinned to the mattress under the chimera. Liam let out an involuntary whimper at the sudden change in position, as he watched Theo hovering over him, hungry eyes glaring down at him.

 

Theo buried his nose into Liam’s collar-bone, nuzzling the space between the other boy’s neck and shoulder. “Ready to give-up yet?” he asked. “Not a chance!” Liam replied, teeth nipping at the top of Theo’s ear.

 

Theo winced slightly, the slight pain only serving to double his resolution to break the other boy. He used his hands to pin Liam’s arms to the bed, and began to move his mouth down the boy’s chest. Liam whimpered when Theo got to the point of sucking on his nipple, teeth playing with the impossibly sensitive spot.

 

The younger boy bucked his hips up into Theo’s firm abs as he struggled to free his arms, his wolf confused at this forced submission. Liam didn’t know why, but Theo being this aggressive was _doing_ things to him; things he had never felt before; things he suddenly _really liked_.

 

Theo was amused at the feeling of Liam’s warm, rock hard erection pressing into his stomach. “Guess I’m winning” he breathed out with a smirk that was positively dripping with sin. Liam couldn’t have responded if he wanted to, so lost was he in the raw passion flowing through his body.

 

Theo released his hold on Liam’s hands, and began moving his rough kisses down Liam’s torso. Liam almost lost it when Theo swirled his tongue inside his belly-button, before leaving a few teeth marks in a ring around it.

 

Theo paused, hovering over the throbbing bulge that was barely contained by Liam’s boxers; a small wet spot appearing through the fabric near the tip. He breathed a sudden gust of hot air around the length of the trapped penis, before sucking lightly on the pre-cum stain.

 

Liam’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. He wasn’t sure when he stopped caring about their stupid game; all he could focus on now was the unholy pleasure Theo was sending coursing through every nerve in his body. “Fuck that guy knows what he’s doing!” he thought to himself; the constant shift from pain to pleasure and back again seeming to be the only tether he had to his consciousness.

 

Theo pulled away the fabric and began running his tongue across the beta’s length. It was too much for Liam, as the younger boy moved his hand to the chimera’s head; grabbing two handfuls of hair he tried to force the other boy further down on his aching cock. Theo however, was not about to cede control. He quickly grabbed Liam’s hands, and pinned them to the bed; a throaty growl and quick flash of the eyes was all he needed to remind Liam who was in charge here.

 

Liam whined softly, his wolf by this point having given into submission to the chimera. Theo continued to work his tongue around the beta’s cock; occasionally grazing the more sensitive areas with a single fang, loving the yelps that interrupted Liam’s soft moans. He enjoyed making Liam squirm, enjoyed the challenge, and enjoyed teasing the other boy more than he would ever care to admit. He was _feeding_ off of Liam’s reactions, like a fierce jungle cat toying with injured prey.

 

Theo could tell that Liam was close, he could feel increase in the other boy’s pulse pounding through his dick. Taking one last satisfying taste of Liam’s pre-cum, he broke from his position and started to move back up towards Liam’s chest.

 

Liam looked down at him, startled and frustrated at the sudden absence of Theo’s carnal stimulation. He let out a sad whimper. Theo looked at him, an amused lustful smirk across his lips; “had enough yet?” he asked teasingly. Liam shook his head back and forth. “Fine” Theo smirked.

 

The chimera placed his hands behind the younger boy’s head; and then pulled his face into his, crashing their lips together. Theo’s tongue pushed eagerly and impatiently into Liam’s mouth. Liam lost it Theo entered past his lips; the taste of himself on the other boy was completely intoxicating.

 

Theo grinned, and taking one last nip of Liam’s lip; he broke their embrace and started biting his way down the beta’s neck. In that moment, Liam knew exactly what he wanted; no, what he _needed_. Placing his hand on the back of Theo’s head to hold it in place, he brought his own lips to the chimera’s neck. Sucking on a spot just below Theo’s left ear, he let out a low moan. “I want you inside me”

 

Theo purred an “mmhm?” interrogatively into the beta’s shoulder. Liam moved his sucking a little further up, so he was on the skin just below his earlobe. “I want you to fuck me against the wall . . .” Liam shouted out. Theo hummed in contentment into Liam’s skin. Liam flicked his tongue across Theo’s earlobe “the wall across the mirror . . .” he moaned. Liam gave one more light nibble on Theo’s earlobe before he whispered into the chimera’s ear “. . . so I can watch!”

 

Now Theo was the one losing it. Quickly pushing himself off of Liam, he hastily tore off the other boy’s boxers as well as his own. Throwing his arms around Liam’s chest, he pulled the boy up onto him. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo, gripping tightly around the small of the chimera’s back. As Theo went to lift Liam up off the bed, one of the beta’s legs caught a nearby table lamp, sending it crashing to the floor into tiny pieces. Neither boy seemed to notice.

 

Finally off of the bed, Theo did his best to carry Liam over towards the bathroom wall. Both boys struggled to breathe, each one not wanting to yield their passionate kisses. Briefly losing his balance, Theo swerved past the bed, slamming the backside of Liam against the wall by the dresser, and knocking over the small table that was next to it. He held Liam there for at least another minute, pinning him against the surface and teasing his lips with more bites. “You still want to do this?” he managed to ask in-between kisses. Liam nodded enthusiastically, before returning his lips to Theo’s mouth.

 

Gathering his strength Theo shoved off the wall and made his way to Liam’s desired destination. They almost crashed through the small door, before Theo finally had Liam pinned opposite the full-length mirror in the tiny bathroom. Wrapping his left arm around the lowest part of Liam’s waist, he pulled him in as close as he could.

“This might hurt” he warned

“Good” Liam moaned before sinking his teeth into the chimera’s neck.

 

Theo winced from the bite, but turned back to coating the palm of his freed right hand with saliva. He then moved his hand down and proceeded to transfer the terrible make-shift lube to his erection that was currently rubbing against Liam’s bottom. Finishing his task, he gripped one side of Liam’s ass with his other hand; sinking claws into the flesh, and pulled back to allow him easier access to Liam’s entrance.

 

Liam groaned as he felt the head of Theo’s cock push up into his hole. Theo slowly lowered his grip on the beta; allowing Liam to watch in the mirror as he gradually slid his way down Theo’s shaft, until Theo was all the way inside. Tears or pleasure streamed down the younger boy’s face, as he adjusted to the incredible feeling of fullness that was Theo Raeken completely inside of him.

 

Once Liam had gotten “settled”, Theo slammed him harder up into the wall; pulling out slightly. Liam was too engrossed in the sight of Theo entering him to care about the inevitable bruises he would have on his hips once this was all over. Theo continued to buck up into Liam, each time harder than the last.

 

Liam wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. Each time Theo slammed into him, a wave of what felt like electricity spread out across his body. Liam had wrapped his legs even tighter around the chimera, so that when Theo entered him, Theo’s abs would press into Liam’s now leaking cock; giving much needed friction to the beta.

 

Theo thrust into Liam once more, the force from the collision of Liam’s body on the wall long since having knocked the picture frame in the other room to the floor. Liam had lost count of what number this was, a dozen, 3 dozen? All he knew was how mind-blowingly amazing this felt.

 

Liam’s body tensed up. He was close. Theo bucked into him one last time, as the two came simultaneously; Theo filling the inside of Liam, and Liam coating both their chests (and some of the mirror) with hot torrents of cum. As Theo’s knees started to go weak from the intense orgasm, he slowly lowered the two of them to the floor, so as not to fall over.

 

The two boys sat there completely exhausted, both panting heavily.

“So who gets the points?” Theo asked with a smirk

“I don’t know; I think that would be considered a tie” Liam replied coyly

“Guess that means we’ll have to play again?” Theo winked

 

Liam grinned in acknowledgement. Looks like they would be spending a lot less time out on the lake than he had originally planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream someone may or may not have had about Stiles. (but obviously made into Thiam, because reasons)


End file.
